07Ghost at Spensixteen Surabaya
by Arudacchi
Summary: meskipun nih fic ada di daerah 07-Ghost, tapi Author campur nih fic dengan beberapa  anime yang Author tau. jadi kesannya XOver rusak. monggo dibaca.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Honyoo, Minna-sama~~**

**Ini fic saya yg GaJe looohh...**

**Fic ini keluar dari pikiran'ku karena pagi-pagi saya males buat belajar pelajaran matematika, akhirnya saya ngehayal buat fic gaje ini.**

**OOC berat.**

**Disclaimer : Coba saya yg punya 07-Ghost, pasti saya masukin guru-guru di sekolah saya. Tapi itu hanya mimpi, 07-Ghost hanya mau jadi punya'nya Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara.**

**d^_^b**

**Ya udah para readers sekalian, di baca yah..**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Saya, Author yang cantik #plaak sedang dalam jam pelajaran pertama, yaitu pembunuhan (baca : matematika) yang sadis. Gurunya sih baik, cakep, muda, gagah tapi sayang itu semua FITNAH. Kalo dihajar (baca : diajar) guru itu, Author yakin kamu bakal mati di tempat. Tiba-tiba...

_Ngiiing...koak...koak..._

Author : "Suara apa itu? Ada mainan (?) baru?"

Temen author : "Mata na! (baca : matamu tha?)"

Author : "Lah terus? Suara apa loh?"

Temen author : "Sendalnya pak Stroke (Kepsek : Kamu dikeluarkan! *simpang 4*) melayang trus mendarat dengan sangat mulus di lapangan."

Author : "Ooooo (bunder)."

Guru pembunuhan : "Hayo, jangan ngomong sendiri. Ntar jadi gila. Mbak yang di belakang duduk di bangku no 2 dari kiri, kursi no 3 dari kiri. Ngomong aja ya dari tadi? *simpang 3*"

Author : "Iya, dong pak."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang gendernya tidak diketahui warna rambutnya merah jambu dan seseorang yang mengikuti di belakang anak itu. Dia seorang lelaki berambut biru yang errr, kira-kira umur 20 tahunan masuk ke ruang kelas 8? di SMP Negeri 16, Surabaya.

Kuroyuri : "Ohaiyo, minna."

Guru pembunuhan : "Nona kecil, jika masuk kelas tolong izin saya dulu. Tidak sopan masuk ke kelas tanpa izin guru. *simpang 3 yang bertambah*"

Author : "Kuroyuri-chan. Aku pingin meluk kamu. *peluk*"

Guru pembunuhan : "Itu kenalanmu, Ruu? *masih simpang 3*"

Author : "Iya."

Guru pembunuhan : "Saya akan menghukummu sekarang, Ruu! Berdiri di depan kelas."

Kuroyuri : "Eh, bapak tua alias kakek gag jelas namanya. Bapak nggak tahu saya? Beraninya menghukum kakak saya!"

Guru pembunuhan : "Nggak. Nona kecil dan bapak berambut biru ulangi dengan izin ke saya."

Author : *masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah melas*

Kuroyuri : "Nona? Saya bukan perempuan, jadi jangan panggil saya Nona! Dan Haruse bukanlah bapak-bapak. Dasar kakek aneh! Saya adalah Warsfeil! *ngeluarin Wars*"

Murid 8? : "Teruskan, adik kecil yang baik. Hukum kakek itu!"

Haruse : "Ruu-san, silahkan duduk." (emang siapa yang ngajar?)

Author pun duduk. Dan semua murid 8? menyaksikan insiden yang sangat berharga, yaitu perang Kuroyuri vs Kakek.

Temen author : "Yak, telah berdiri di depan kelas guru pembunuhan kita versus Kuroyuri. Siapakah yang akan menang? Kita tonton saja."

Murid 8? : "Kuroyuri. Kami menggantungkan harapan padamu."

Guru pembunuhan : "Kenapa nggak ada yang menghukum saya? Eh, salah! Maksudnya mendukung saya."

Temen author : "Kuroyuri memakai wars, dan Kakek memakai penggaris papan tulis (?). Siapakah yang akan mati kali ini?"

.

.

_Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah._

Ayanami : "Berikan data Ruu dari kelas 8?, Shizuka dari kelas 8?, Momo dari kelas 8?, Chiko dari kelas 9?.*tatapan membunuh*"

Kepsek : "Apa maumu?"

Ayanami : "Please deh, Kek. Telinganya kemana sih? Butuh di ulangi? SAYA MEMINTA DATA RUU DARI KELAS 8?, SHIZUKA DARI KELAS 8?, MOMO DARI KELAS 8?, CHIKO DARI KELAS 9?. PUAS LOE, KEK? *teriak-teriak gaje pake deathglare*"

Kepsek : "Ooo (bunder), saya puas. Buat apa? Lagi pula capslocknya di matiin aja napa? *ganti menatap dengan deathglare ala orang stroke*"

Ayanami : "Astaghfirullah (?). Kakek berani mengalahkan tatapan mataku?"

Ayanami : _"Death Glare stroke'mu menarik becak. Oh senyumanmu pahit sekali. Sehingga membuat aku ingin muntah._ *nyanyi nyindir*"

Kepsek : "WTF!"

Kepsek : "Ahem...ahem... *akhirnya ingat Tuhan (?)*Kalau begitu. Kita adakan lomba menyanyi, menari, dan drama. Jika anda menang, saya berikan data-data mereka. Anda pun boleh mengambil mereka dari sekolah ini untuk menjadi murid anda. Bagaimana? Deal?"

Ayanami : "Ya. Kapan dan dimana akan di adakan?" (gak inget apa WIBAWAnya sebagai ketua Black Hawks?)

.

.

.

_Di parkiran sekolah SMP Negeri 16, Surabaya._

Konatsu : "Kenapa kita harus jaga sepeda murid-murid sih? Memalukan."

Hyuuga : "Sudah nikmati saja."

Konatsu : "Gimana mau nikmati kalo sekarang kita harus pake baju satpam? Ini semua gara-gara Hyuuga-shousa!"

Hyuuga : "Kenapa denganku? *wajah tak berdosa*"

_Flashback._

Satpam : "Eh, yang di kendaraan aneh. Anak muda berambut pirang dan pria yang memakai kacamata hitam. Boleh ke sini sebentar?"

Hyuuga : "Baiklah. Ayo Konatsu."

Konatsu : "Iya."

Mereka pun ke arah pak satpam SMP Negeri 16, Surabaya.

Konatsu : "Ada apa, pak?"

Satpam : "Saya sakit perut. Bolehkah saya minta tolong anda menjaga sepeda para murid?"

Konatsu : "Tapi, sa..."

Hyuuga : "Baiklah. Saya siap menerima tugas ini."

_End of flashback._

Hyuuga : "Tapi 'kan baju ini keren. Kamu cocok loh, Konatsu."

Konatsu : "Hiyaa... Hyuuga-shousa sudah keracunan. Saya akan ganti baju dan gabung ke 8?. *ngacir*"

.

.

.

_Back to Kuroyuri vs Kakek._

Temen author : "1...2...3... Mu..."

Speaker (Kepsek) : "Pengumuman. Hari ini pelajaran sekolah ditiadakan (All : Horeee). Sebagai gantinya para guru dan kelompok dari distrik 1 yaitu Black Hawks akan mengadakan lomba menyanyi, menari, dan drama. Murid-murid dipersilahkan untuk ke lapangan. Para guru yang dipilih harus sudah siap di belakang panggung. Terimakasih." (Ngomongnya serius amat?)

Kuroyuri : "Yaah, padahal mau melawan Kakek ini. Tapi karena Ayanami-sama udah deal sama pak Stroke itu, mau diapain?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Kakek?"

Haruse : "Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja lain kali, Kuroyuri-sama."

Author : "Dadah, Kakek."

Guru pembunuhan : #jduaaar. *simpang 3 dan berapi-api*

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalo garing. Hiks... *pundung di pojokan***

**Di review plis.. *puppy eyes***

**Chapter 2nya lebih heboh. Jangan lupa baca yaa...**

**Nah, 1 lagi. Pesan moral : Jika bertemu Warsfeil, kalahkan dengan senjata andalan, yaitu Penggaris Papan Tulis.**

**See ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali lagi bersama saya, Author yang paling heboh di sekolahan. Jujur aja Author diketawain adik kelas karena teriak-teriak pake bahasa Jepang #curhat.**

**Agh, udahan curhatnya. Ntar para readers ngegebuk Author yang cantik ini #plaaak.**

**Hiks... daripada Author malah disiksa, mending dibaca ya..**

**.**

**.**

Anak-anak 8? langsung berkumpul di aula sekolah. Mereka harus bantu-bantu bapak-ibu guru untuk mempersiapkan panggung sekolah yang akan di adakan di lapangan SMP Negeri 16, Surabaya.

Author : "Aku harus bantu-bantu ya? *lemas*"

Temen author : "Ya iyalah. Emang kamu boss di sini?"

Author : "Gag kok. Yang boss kan pak Stroke. *wajah tanpa dosa*"

Temen author : "Iya sih *mikir*. Argh, udah. Angkat tuh speakernya!"

Author : "Apa? Aku yang cantik disuruh angkat-angkat? Apa jadinya tangankyu yang lembyut ini? #lebay"

Temen author : "Hoi! Gag usah lebay, napa? Meskipun badanmu kurus kering, tapi badanmu kuat loh. *serius*"

Author : "Kamu muji apa nyindir sih?"

Temen author : "Nyindir. Napa? Mau protes?"

Author : "Ya iyalah. Ini ceritaku, kok malah aku yang ditindas?"

Temen author : "Yang nulis dialog'ku kayak gini siapa loh? Sadar diri hoi!"

Author : "Iya sih."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Author yang cantik jelita dengan tangan mulus (?) ini harus ikut angkat-angkat barang berat.

Author : "Ukh, cerita ini membuatku tersiksa."

Temen author 2 (tiba-tiba muncul) : "YANG NULIS SIAPA? *deathglare*"

Author : "Iya...iya... Aku sadar diri kok. *cemberut*"

Temen author 2 : "Yah, karena kamu udah sadar diri. Sini aku bantu bawain speakernya. *bantu angkat speaker bareng Author*"

Author : "Makasih."

Tiba-tiba, tanpa dipikir Author ingin menyiksa temen Author yang ke-2 sendiri.

Kuroyuri : "Ruu-neechan, ikutan main bareng Haruse yuk."

Author : "Ayo... #semangat *ngelepasin speaker*"

Temen author 2 : *kakinya kejatuhan speaker yang beratnya 15 kg (?)*

Kuroyuri : "Ah, Chiko-neechan. Pasti sakit ya?"

Temen author 2 : "Ya iyalah! (PIIIPPP...PIIIPPP...PIIIIPPPP)"

Kuroyuri & Haruse : "Kereenn... Itu bahasa Surabaya ya? Diulangi dong."

Author : "Sebaiknya jangan. Kalo kata-kata itu diulangi..."

Kuroyuri : "Kenapa?"

Kepsek : "Ahem. *lewat dengan wajah strokenya*"

Author : "Tuh, panjang umur kan? *nunjuk pak Stroke*"

Haruse : "Gitu ya? Kalo ngomong bahasa daerah (?) Surabaya yang keren tadi, pak Stroke keluar ya? Mirip hantu dong."

Author : "Nilai seratus untuk Haruse-kun. Apalagi ada kata-kata 'hantu'nya. *tepuk kaki (?)*"

Temen author 2 : "Hussh, ntar dibunuh loh pake 'tatapan deathglare ala orang stroke'nya loh."

Author : "Loh? Kok tau istilah itu?"

Temen author 2 : "Yang nulis kamu, Author bego!"

Author : "Oh, iya ya? *tell me (baca : telmi)*"

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di kelas 8?._

Konatsu : *masuk kelas* "Permisi, pak. Anak kelas 8? dimana ya? Kok kelasnya kosong?"

Guru pembunuh : "Di aula. Ngomong-ngomong, bajumu mirip dengan anak berambut merah muda itu."

Konatsu : "Ah, maksud bapak Kuroyuri-sama? Dia sudah saya anggap adik sendiri. Iya, kami dari Kemiliteran Barsburg, tepatnya kami tinggal di Benteng Hawburg, distrik 1. *ngomong gag pake nafas*"

Guru pembunuhan : "Karena anak berambut merah muda tadi telah kurang ajar secara sangat tidak wajar (?) kepada saya. Jadi..."

Konatsu : "Jadi? *firasat buruk*"

Guru pembunuhan : "Jadi, kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukan anak itu!"

Konatsu : "Ya kan? Hati kecilku bilang apa? #lebay *balik badan*."

Guru pembunuhan : "Mau kabur kemana? *deathglare* *nepuk pundak Konatsu*"

Konatsu : "Hiyaa, maaf pak. Baik saya akan melakukan apa perintah bapak *pasrah*."

Guru pembunuhan : "Kamu harus push up 500 kali di depan saya dalam waktu 10 menit. Lakukan!"

Konatsu : "Apa? Push up 500 kali dalam 10 menit?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Iya. Lakukan sekarang! *megang senjata andalan a.k.a penggaris papan tulis*."

Konatsu : "Author jahat. Kamu menyiksa aku!"

Author (lagi di aula) : "Aku merinding. Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku."

Guru pembunuhan : "Lakukan sekarang!"

Konatsu : "Hiks... Iya. Kalo tau gini jadinya lebih baik aku jaga parkiran aja."

.

.

.

_Di parkiran sekolah._

Hyuuga : "Selamat makan."

Pak satpam : "Gimana? Rujak buatan istriku enak kan?"

Hyuuga : "Enak sekali. *sambil makan*"

Pak satpam : "Ini bayaranku padamu. Ngomong-ngomong kemana pemuda itu pergi?"

Hyuuga : "Ah *baru inget Konatsu*. Konatsu bilang dia akan ke kelas 8?."

Pak satpam : "Padahal saya sudah menyiapkan rujak ini."

Hyuuga : "Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Bolehkah rujak bagian Konatsu saya bawa? *wajah ngarep*"

Pak satpam : "Silahkan."

.

.

.

_Where Ayanami?_

Ayanami : "Lumayan ada WiFi trus ada laptop nganggur di dalam tas warna biru dari kelas 8A. Buka facebook dulu ah. Buka di aula aja. Sinyal WiFinya kuat."

Author : "Hoi! Itu kan laptopku? Kenapa di Ayanami-sama? Trus, KAPAN NGAMBILNYA?"

Ayanami : "Oh, ini laptop mu? Kenapa? Tidak terima? *deathglare*"

Author : "Ah, iya. Maaf, saya terima kok. *takut*"

Ayanami : "Udah. Sana. Bantuin yang lain."

Author : "AKU JADI TOKOH TERSIKSA DI FANFIC INI. DUNIA FANFIC MEMANG SADIS!"

Ayanami : "Hoi, Author! Matiin tuh capslock!"

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai.**

**Di sini akhirnya ada 3 tokoh menderita, yaitu Author, Temennya Author 2, sama Konatsu. Gomen Konatsu-kun.**

**Hehe, Author belum buat lombanya. Di sini banyak yang harus dijelasin lebih lanjut sih. Jadi Author pikir lombanya di chapter 3.**

**Gomen, Readers setiaku. Sebagai gantinya, Readers boleh kasih ide gokil buat fic selanjutnya. ^_^**

****Jangan lupa yaa... v^^v**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Kembali lagi dalam ac****ara membaca Al-Qur'an (maksudnya fanfic Author) sambil tertawa.**

**Yak, kali ini chapter 3 Author buat panjang. Karena...hiks...Author diprotes kalo FanFic Author yang chapter 1 & 2 kependekan *nangis sambil ngepel trus nyanyi 'Ibu Tiri'*.**

**Ya udah, diincip ya ceritanya (Temen author 3 : emang makanan?)**

**.**

**.**

Temen author : "Persiapan panggung hampir selesai. Tinggal ngurusin tuh anak buat bantu-bantu dekorasi panggung. *nunjuk Author*"

Temen author 2 : "Ayo kita seret dia untuk membantu dekorasinya!"

Temen author 1 & 2 pun menghampiri Author yang sangat sangat cantik ini sampai-sampai Kuroyuri berani melindungi Author dari serangan guru Pembunuhan. Tiba-tiba temen Author yang ke-3 jatuh dan mencium lantai aula dengan mesra di depan temen Author 1 & 2. Dan tidak begitu saja, dia memakai gaya katak yang biasanya dipakai untuk berenang.

Temen author : "Mo, mesra amat nyium lantainya?" *udah lupa mau nyuruh Author buat bantu-bantu*

Temen author 2 : "Iya. Coba di replay dong. Pingin liat adegan mesra lagi nih." *lupa juga sama Author*

Temen author 3 : "Iya, aku lagi ciuman sama lantai. Oh, Chiko mau replay?"

Temen author 2 : "Iya."

Akhirnya temen Author ke-3 yang GaJe itu mengulangi adegannya. Bodoh amat sih?

Temen author 3 : "Gimana? Yang tadi udah kelihatan kan?"

Temen author 2 : "Iya. Makasih. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tujuan kita tadi apaan ya?"

Temen author : "Oh iya. Lupa nih? *amnesia mode : on*"

Author bosen liat mereka melupakan Author. Jadi Author datengin aja mereka.

Author : "Kalian melupakanku. Aku tidak terima. Aku benci kalian. *akting nangis*"

Temen author : "Aku ingat tujuan kita."

Temen author 2 : "Apa? *masih amnesia*"

Temen author : "Nih, anak yang lagi nangis ini kan harus kita suruh kerja rodi (?). Kita harus menyuruhnya mempersiapkan dekorasi."

Temen author 2 & 3 : "Kerja rodi?"

Temen author : "Iya. Cepat lakukan sekarang."

Author : *masih (akting) nangis*

Temen author 1, 2 & 3 : "Ikut kami kalau tidak mau mati! *nyeret author ke tempat dekorasi*"

Author : *udah gag akting*. "Kalian jahat. Author lagi nangis dihibur kek. Malah disiksa!"

Temen author 2 : "Udah diem aja kamu!"

Author : *diseret paksa gag perduli ada jalan naik turun (?)*

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, Hyuuga..._

Hyuuga : "Rujak ya namanya? Enak. Kalo pulang aku buka warung aja di Kemiliteran Barsburg."

Hyuuga melewati Author yang lagi diseret paksa oleh para temen Author 1, 2, & 3.

Author : "Hyuuga-san, tolong aku."

Hyuuga : "Ah, kamu pasti Ruu alias Ruru alias Author fanfic ini ya?" (nafas woi, kalo ngomong!)

Author : "Iya. Tolong aku. Aku dipaksa kerja rodi. *mata melas*"

Hyuuga : "Aku lagi cari Konatsu. Jadi lain kali ya nolonginnya. Oey, temennya Ruu. Bawa Ruu ya."

Temen author 1, 2, & 3 : "Baik."

Author gag terima penyiksaan ini.

Author : "Hoey! Kalian kalau nggak mau aku jadiin tersiksa biarkan aku pergi! *deathglare ke temen Author*"

Temen author 1, 2, & 3 : "Gak takut."

Author : "Cih, kalian udah tau pikiranku. Sekarang tinggal... *lirik Hyuuga*"

Hyuuga : "Apa?"

Author : "Kalau kamu menyelamatkanku aku akan memberitahu nasib Konatsu. Dan kamu boleh minta jalan takdir di fanfic'ku ini. Tapi kalau kamu masih aja gak mau nolongin aku, kamu akan aku jadikan peran menderita. Bagaimana?"

Hyuuga : "APA? Aku jadi peran menderita? Gag banget deh. Lagipula kalo Konatsu gak ada, ntar yang ngerjain tugasku siapa? Baiklah aku akan menolongmu."

Akhirnya Hyuuga nodong (?) temen Author yang kejam dari makhluk terkejam (menurut Author) pake pedang yang ada tulisan ukiran 'Bismillah'. Hyuuga tobat nih.

Temen author 1, 2, & 3 : *ngilang di telan kelas (?)*

Author : "Makasih. Sekarang kalau mau tau nasib Konatsu-kun, ikut aku."

Hyuuga : "Ya."

.

.

.

_Di kelas 8?._

Konatsu : "199...200...201...202...203..."

Guru pembunuhan : "Lanjutkan terus! *sambil pegang senjata andalannya*"

Hyuuga : "Hentikan! Dia begleiterku!"

Guru pembunuhan : "Hoo? Ada atasannya to?"

Hyuuga : "Iya. Kenapa?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Kamu juga dihukum! Push up 1000 kali dalam waktu 5 menit!"

Hyuuga : "UAPUA? #lebay."

Author : "Tunggu, pak! Ini fic saya. Kenapa bapak yang jadi seenaknya sendiri?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Saya lebih tua darimu. Lakukan perintahku!"

Author : "Bapak mau mati? Saya yang berkuasa, jadi saya bisa melakukan apapun di sini. *deathglare*"

Guru pembunuhan : "SAYA TIDAK TAKUT MATI!"

Author : "Baiklah. Sebelum bapak mati beneran. Matiin dulu napa capslocknya?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Baik. Saya matikan capslocknya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Author : "Kuroyuri-chan. Makan jiwa kakek ini."

(Ajaibnya) Tiba-tiba Kuroyuri datang bersama Haruse.

Kuroyuri : "Saya siap, Ruu-neechan. *ngeluarin Wars*"

Guru pembunuhan : "Berubah! *berubah jadi Kesatria Baja Hitam*"

Konatsu : "Ke-kesatria baja hitam? *sweatdrop*"

Haruse : "Yang bener berubah jadi kecoak?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Hoi! Bukan kecoak, dasar biru! Kamu benar anak muda, aku adalah kesatria baja hitam. Kamu dapat nilai 100."

Hyuuga : "Kesatria baja hitam! Hebat. Tapi kok senjatanya... Penggaris papan tulis?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Ini adalah senjata andalanku. Tanya saja pada murid yang saya ajarkan. Senjata ini sangat ampuh untuk menciutkan mereka. #pamer."

Kuroyuri : "Ruu-neechan. Kapan perangnya kalau mereka pada debat? Ganti dialognya dong."

Author : "Ah, iya. Aku ganti deh."

Ganti dialog.

Kuroyuri : "Bagaimana, kakek. Sudah siap melawan Warsku?"

Guru pembunuhan : "Saya siap."

Author : "Ini dia. Pertarungan antara Kakek Kesatria Baja Hitam vs Kuroyuri. Dengan memakai senjata andalan mereka yaitu Penggaris Papan Tulis vs Wars."

_Ting...ting...ting..._

Kuroyuri & Kakek : "Mulai."

Author : "Cut...cut...cut... Itu orang jual es krim keliling! Ngapain mulai perang?"

Kuroyuri : "Oh, iya. Kalo gitu bunyiin bel perangnya dong."

Author : "Iya. Woi, Haruse-kun. Tolong bunyiin bel perangnya ya."

Haruse : "Yaa... *keluar kelas trus jalan ke ruang Tata Usaha*

_Teeet...teeet...teeet..._

Author : "Yak, perang dimulai."

Karena Author kasihan sama nasib guru Author, jadi Author skip ya.

.

.

.

Author : "Lah udah ilang kecoaknya?"

Kuroyuri : "Iya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalo Warsku itu sebenarnya udah aku campur obat anti serangga."

Author : "Persiapan yang bagus."

Kuroyuri : "Itu persiapannya Haruse. *peluk Haruse*"

Author : "Terimakasih telah membinasakan kecoak aneh tadi. Ayo, lomba bakal dimulai nih."

.

.

.

_Ayanami yang OOC._

Ayanami : "Ah, facebookan itu menyenangkan. Baru aja ditinggal 2 hari udah 1500 pemberitahuan yang masuk."

Tiba-tiba...

Katsuragi : "Ayanami-sama jahat! Masa pergi ke sini nggak ajak-ajak saya? Iih, sebel deh. *pukul-pukul Ayanami pake cara banci*"

Ayanami : "Ah. Itu karena tadi kamu karaoke di kamar. Udah diketok, diteriakin sampe dilemparin pedang pun kamu masih tak menghiraukanku. Ya sudah aku tinggal aja."

Katsuragi : "Aku sebel. *masih pukul-pukul*"

Ayanami : "Hentikan! Kalau tidak, LO GUE END!"

Sedangkan Author dan Black Hawks yang ngeliat kejadian banci ala Katsuragi dan cara bicara lebay ala Ayanami langsung sweatdrop dan menjadi batu seketika.

Ayanami : "Hei, kalian. Kesini dong. *melambaikan tangan dengan lebay'nya ke arah Author*"

Black Hawks & Author : *tambah sweatdrop*

Konatsu : "Aku pingsan aja daripada liat atasanku jadi lebay. *pingsan*"

Author : "Konatsu-kun, daripada kamu pingsan. Mending kamu joget di atas panggung."

Konatsu : "Iya. Eh, joget? Nggak! Aku kan nggak kurang ajar sama kamu!"

Author : "Iya sih. Udah, mending kita persiapan. Ayo. *nyeret semua anggota Black Hawks+Ayanami+Katsuragi*"

.

.

.

Sekarang pembawa acara kita adalah Bu Sunsilk. Dia sering mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, jadi Author pake nama samarannya Bu Sunsilk.

Bu Sunsilk udah di atas panggung untuk membawakan acara.

Bu Sunsilk : "Selamat siang. Saya pembawa acara dalam acara ini. Nama saya..."

Author : "Dilarang sebut nama asli!"

Bu Sunsilk : "Ah, iya. Hiks...hiks... padahal saya kira bisa terkenal jika menyebutkan nama."

Author : "Lanjutkan tanpa sebut nama!"

Bu Sunsilk : "Baiklah. *masih nangis sambil bilang 'Dirimu teganya teganya tegaaaaaa'*"

Bu Sunsilk : "Peserta lomba pertama kita adalah pak Kepala Sekolah kita. *ngibasin rambut*"

Kepsek : "Hai, para murid-murid sekalian. Bagaimana kabarnya? *pake bahasa gaul*"

All : "Sangat bagus. Sekolah tak ada pelajaran."

Murid 1 : "Eh, Author. Tuh pak Kepsek pake baju punk. Kok bisa ya?"

Author : "Gak tau tuh. Gak inget umur."

Murid 2 : "Eh, eh, eh. Tuh nenek pake cosplaynya Lizzy dari Kuroshitsuji. Bener-bener gak inget umur."

Author : "Emang."

Lizzy : "Aku terkenal. Terimakasih bu, sudah pake cosplay Lizzy."

Author : "Kok kamu kesini?"

Lizzy : "Setiap ada orang yang pake cosplayku, aku langsung datang."

Author : "Serem nih anak. Udah sono nonton aja!"

Lizzy : "Ya. Aku tetep nonton kok."

Author : "Terserah."

.

.

.

_1...2...3... Lomba pun dimulai._

Kepsek : _"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo. Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ite."_

Ciel : "Woi! Itu OST gue! Nape kakek ini yang pake? Gag izin gue juga!"

Sebastian : "Sudahlah, Bocchan."

Lizzy : "Ciel... Aku kangen. *tabrak peluk Ciel*"

Ciel : "Lepaskan aku, Lizzy!"

Author : "Udah. Biarin mereka. Lanjut nyanyinya, Pak!"

All : "Lanjuuut!"

Kepsek : _"Kake wo to senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo. Yuruga nakata na omou shinjiru koto wo wasureteku nagata kara. Me wo surasu kuse mo aimaina taido mo waraeru uso wo. Tinari ni inakereba ima sa nijin de yuku."_

Bu Sunsilk : *kibasin rambut*

Tim Sunsilk : "Bu, kami dari tim Sunsilk. Anda diterima menjadi bintang iklan Sunsilk. Mohon ikut saya."

Bu Sunsilk : "Hore *jingkrak-jingkrak*. Baiklah. *ngikutin tim Sunsilk ke mobil*"

Author : "Tambah ngaco!"

All : "Lanjut nyanyinya, pak!"

Kepsek : _"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo. Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ite.  
>Tooi sugita kono kyori wo ureru kotoba ga mitsukaranai. Saseru kisetsu no naka de iitsuke nakunaru koto mo shiteta yo.<br>Omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara. Mou kore ijou ga wa nakutemo uketomereru."_

Ciel : "Suara sumbang. Gag ada bagusnya. Nyanyiin OST gue juga. Napa sih tuh orang? *bete*"

Sebastian : *meluk kucingnya pak Satpam*

Lizzy : *kesemsem sama cosplaynya karena dipake Mbah Yayaya*

Kepsek : _"Douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nakasanaide. Wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itekureru koto.  
>Ushinai dashite futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru. Yatto miretta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai."<em>

Mbah Yayaya : "Saya adalah pembawa acara pengganti dari Bu Sunsilk."

Kepsek : _"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo. Wasurenaide sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi o. Hitori kiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo. Ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto."_

Mbah Yayaya : "Terimakasih, pak Kepala Sekolah. Silahkan menuruni panggung yang terlalu istimewa dan sangat tidak cocok untuk umur anda." (gak inget umurnya sendiri)

.

.

.

Mbah Yayaya : "Sekarang giliran peserta kita yang selanjutnya, yaitu Ayanami dari Kemiliteran Barsburg distrik 1. Silahkan, Ayanami naik ke atas panggung."

Ayanami : "Selamat siang. *nada datar*"

Murid cewek : "Cakep. Sayang kata Author dia udah tua. *kecewa*"

Ayanami : "Apa katamu? *nunjuk murid tadi*. Aku udah tua?"

Murid cewek : "E-eh, bukan kata saya. Ini kata Author *nunjuk Author*."

Ayanami : "Author sialan! Rasakan pembalasanku. *ngeluarin pedang*"

Author : "Sekali berani melukaiku. Ayanami-sama akan aku buat jadi tokoh menderita!"

Ayanami : "Cih, ya udah aku nyanyi aja. Lomba kok malah perang sama Author?"

Author : "Ya siapa yang cari masalah?"

Ayanami : *gag denger* _"Tetes..."_

Tiba-tiba ada Hawkzile mendarat di parkiran sepeda.

All : "Sepedaku!"

Ayanami : "Hoi! Orang mau nyanyi di cut! Siapa sih?"

Frau : "Itu kami. *keluar dari asap karena sepeda yang rusak*"

Ayanami : "Halah, Mak Boy. Please deh! Nape lo lagi sih?"

Teito : "Woi, kagak terima kita dateng?"

Hyuuga : "Gak blas! Ngapain dateng ke sini sih? Dimana ada kita disitu selalu ada kalian."

Kuroyuri & Haruse : "Kapan nyanyinya? *protes*"

Konatsu : "Sumpah Demi Allah. Ini debat gak ada artinya! Cepet nyanyi! Aku udah stress sama keadaan ini!"

Author : "Saya selaku Author dalam cerita ini. Kuperintahkan kalian diem! Hoi, para Bishop terutama Castor! Ngapain bawa-bawa air mancur itu ke sekolah sini? Pake dibawa tangan segala. Pantes aja sepeda murid di parkiran rusak!"

Castor : "Disini ada Razette. Bisa nyanyi loh. Main piano juga bisa."

Author : "Geh. Trus Labrador, kalo mau buat teh itu di kantin sono. Jangan buat teh di sini. Pasti tadi tanaman ngambil dari taman toga sekolah ya?"

Labrador : "Iya. Tanamannya hebat loh."

Author : "Arghh! Trus, Frau. Jangan bawa buku porno itu ke sekolah!"

Frau : "Ini jimatku."

Ayanami : "Hoi, Author. Kapan..."

Author : "Diem kamu, Ayanami-sama!"

Ayanami : *sweatdrop*

Author : "Teito, Hakuren! Ngapain kalian jadi narsis? Foto-foto bareng murid juga?"

Teito & Hakuren : *gag denger* "Kita terkenal. Oh yeahh."

Author : *naik ke atas panggung* *ngerampas mic'nya Ayanami* "Woi! Semua diem! Kalo gag diem gag bakal selesai nih cerita!"

Akhirnya setelah ngeluarin suara sampe berapi-api bahkan sampe sekolah kebakar, semua diem.

Author : "Nih, aku balikin! *ngebalikin mic* *turun dari panggung*"

Mbah Yayaya : "Silahkan menyanyi, Ayanami."

Ayanami : _"Tetes air mata basahi pipimu. Di saat kita 'kan berpisah. Terucapkan janji padamu kasihku. Takkan kulupakan dirimu._ Eve, I love you!"

Teito : "Aku reinkarnasi dari Eve!"

Ayanami : "Hoek! Aku gak sudi punya pacar kayak kamu."

Teito : "Apalagi aku!"

Ayanami : _"Begitu beratnya kau lepas diriku. Sebut namaku jika kau rindukan aku. Aku akan datang..."_

Frau : "Gyahaha... Kayak hantu!"

Haruse : "Heh! Hantu tuh sebutan pak Stroke!"

Ayanami : _"Mungkinkah kita kan slalu bersama. Walau terbentang jarak antara kita. Biarkan kupeluk erat bayangmu. Tuk melepaskan semua kerinduanku, oh..._ *nangis gulung-gulung*"

All : *sweatdrop*

Razette : "Na...na...na...na... *ngikutin nada lagu*"

Ayanami : _"Lambaian tanganmu iringi langkahku. Terbersit tanya di hatiku. Akankah dirimu kan tetap milikku. Saat kembali di pelukanku.  
>Begitu beratnya kau lepas diriku. Sebut namaku jika kau rindukan aku. Aku akan datang.<em> *teriak sambil nangis*"

Frau & Castor : "Terlalu dihayati."

Konatsu : "Astaghfirullah! Tobat saya Ya Allah!"

Kuroyuri : "Keren... *kesemsem*"

Haruse & Hyuuga : "Nanti ikutan nyanyi ah..."

Author : "Oh, no! Fic'ku rusak!"

Teito & Hakuren : "Mbak, kita daftar ikutan lomba nyanyi ya."

Mbak'e : "Iya. Sebutkan nama, alamat, jangan lupa tanda tangan di buku ini. Tulis juga untuk mbak yang cantik."

Ayanami : *marah gak ada yang merhatiin* _"Mungkinkah kita kan slalu bersama. Walau terbentang jarak antara kita. Biarkan kupeluk erat bayangmu. Tuk melepaskan semua kerinduanku.  
>Kau kusayang. Slalu kujaga. Takkan kulepas selamanya. Hilangkanlah. Keraguanmu pada diriku. Di saat kujauh darimu."<em>

Mbah Yayaya : "Yeeeyy... *lupa umur*. Tepuk tangan yang meriah murid-murid semua."

All : "Baguuss... Ntar nyanyi lagi, ya."

Ayanami : *PeDe'nya ningkat* "Tentu saja para fansku." (Eve : Kita putus!)

.

.

.

Author : "Ada 1 peserta lagi."

Temen author : "Loh ada lagi?"

Author : "Iya. Tapi masih istirahat. Yang lain mana?"

Temen author : "Tuh lagi renang di kolam air mancurnya Razette. *nunjuk temen Author 2 & 3*"

Author : "Sumpah. Tobat aku! Konatsu-kun, kita tobat bareng ya."

Konatsu : "Ayo."

Author : "Udah, duduk sini aja. Bareng aku, kasihan dari tadi kayak satpam."

Konatsu : "Aku tadi udah jadi satpam kok."

Author : "Iya. Itu aku yang bikin biar kamu jadi satpam. *wajah datar*"

Konatsu : "Salahku apa?"

Author : "Gak ada. Cuma nih fic kan humor. Dilarang protes!"

Konatsu : *pasrah kepada takdir*

Author : "Ngomong-ngomong Katsuragi-san sama Hyuuga-san dimana ya?"

Konatsu : "Iya. Gak tau kok tiba-tiba ngilang. Eh, Ruu-san. Itu ada rame-rame apa ya? *nunjuk keramaian*"

Author : "Gak tau. Cek yuk."

Konatsu : "Ya."

Author : "Tolongin aku berdiri dong. Tadi kehabisan tenaga karena teriak-teriak."

Konatsu : "E-eh? Baiklah. Sini. *ngulurin tangan*"

Author : "Alhamdulillah. Masih ada yang suka sama aku." (#plaak)

.

.

.

_Sementara itu Hyuuga, Katsuragi, dan pak Satpam._

Hyuuga : "Rujak...rujak...*nawarin sambil pake celemek Shakugan no Shana*"

Labrador : "Rujak 5 bungkus. Yang 3 pedes, yang 2 gak pake sambel."

Katsuragi : "Baik."

Pak Satpam : "Ada lagi?"

Labrador : "Nggak. Cepetan ya, sebelum lomba mulai."

Author dan Konatsu yang ngelihat pemandangan paling jarang sedunia akhirat ini langsung sweatdrop.

Author : "Konatsu-kun..."

Konatsu : "Iya, Ruu-san."

Author : "Apa yang terjadi?"

Konatsu : "Aku pun nggak tau."

Katsuragi & Hyuuga : "Hei, Ruu-san, Konatsu. Beli rujak yuk."

Author & Konatsu : *balik badan dengan wajah pucat*

**.**

**.**

**Hai...hai...**

**Gimana fic saya yang chapter 3? Ntar chapter 4 Author buat acara nyanyi'nya Teito ft. Hakuren.**

**Trus pastinya parodi mulai banyak nih.**

**Chapter selanjutnya lomba menari. Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?**

**Baca terus fic saya yaa...**

**Jaa ne..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna...minna...minna...**

**Kembali lagi bersama saya, saya membawakan chapter 4 untuk para Readers sekalian.**

**Ehehe, maaf Author telat. Author lagi stress #plaak. Yah, pokoknya ambil hikmahnya aja deh (apaan tuh?)..**

**Bersedia. Siap? Baca!**

**.**

**.**

Author yang udah stress karena fic Author rusak karena ulah Author sendiri (mbulet oi!). Eh, kok malah ditambahin stress gara-gara pak Satpam, Katsuragi, dan Hyuuga yang mendadak buka warung rujak di lapangan sekolah waktu istirahat. Hadeeh, kenapa sih nih cerita?

Author : "Allahu Akbar... *teriak menyebut nama Allah*"

Katsuragi : "Nah loh? Hyuuga tuh anak kenapa?"

Hyuuga : "Auk ah. Geyap (baca : gelap)."

Konatsu : "Gimana gak gelap? Kacamata item aja mulai dari subuh, pagi, siang, senja, malem, tengah malem, bulan purnama, ..."

Author : "Shut up! Ngomong tuh pake nafas napa? Aku aja yang merangkum (?) kalimatmu, Konatsu-kun! Maksudnya tuh, siang malem bahkan tidur pun kamu pake tuh kacamata item."

Hyuuga : "Oh, iya sih? Bego!"

Author : "Bego? Siapa?"

Hyuuga : "Aku. Napa? Iri?"

Author : "Iri? Bego aja dibuat iri. Ogah hoek! Dilepas kenapa kacamatanya? Kamu lebih mirip orang buta tuh."

Katsuragi : "Iya tuh. Copot aja napa? *ngelepas kacamata Hyuuga*"

Hyuuga : "Kyaaaaa... *berteriak ala cewek lebay dengan lelet (baca : slow motion)*

Author : "Cakep... *nosebleed*"

Konatsu : "Ruu-san! Kamu gak cinta aku lagi?"

Author : "Cinta ke kamu lebih besar daripada aku dimakan tuh pedofil. *nunjuk pedofil a.k.a Hyuuga #plaak*"

Hyuuga : "Apa? Aku? Pedofil? Owwhhh nooo... #lebay"

Konatsu : "Tuh beneran atasanku bukan sih?"

Author yang stress plus plus ini langsung balik badan, jalan lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri, naik, turun, mundur, nabrak adik kelas dengan kecepatan 300 km/jam (?), nginjek 500 semut, merangkak, berdiri lagi, trus puter balik. Tapi mungkin karena doa para Readers yang baca fic Author yang lagi stress ini, mereka ngedoain Author jatuh dengan cara berputar di angkasa.

Author : *lagi jatuh berputar di angkasa*

All : "Wuih. Author lagi nari balet."

Author : *menyerah pada Readers*

Udahan cerita gajenya ya. Langsung aja ke perlombaan.

.

.

.

_Lomba dilanjutkan._

Mbah Yayaya : "Selamat siang. Kembali lagi bersama saya. Kita akan melanjutkan lomba menyanyi kita hari ini. Dengan peserta bernama Teito Klein dan Hakuren Oak dari distrik 7 gereja Barsburg. Silahkan."

Teito dan Hakuren pun naik ke panggung yang (katanya) Mbah Yayaya kalo panggung itu terlalu istimewa dan terlalu mewah untuk dinaiki Pak Stroke. Hohoho...

Fans Teito : "Teito! I love you!"

Teito : "..."

Author : "Kelamaan! Nyanyi aja!"

All : "Nyanyi, kak!"

Teito : "Kak? Seumur hidup aku gak pernah dipanggil 'kak' oleh semua orang. Mungkin karena aku pendek. Terimakasih Spensixteen. *nangis sebelum nyanyi*"

Kuroyuri : "Hyakakakaka. Kasihan amat sih? Terlalu cebol tuh."

Frau : "Apa katamu, pendek? Kamu berani sekali mengatai _uke_ku?"

Author : "Woi! Bukan shonen-ai nih!"

Teito : *masih terharu*

Hakuren : "Cep...cep...cep..."

All : "Berisik banget sih kalian? Cepet nyanyi kenapa sih? Nih fanfic gak selesai selesai ntar!"

Yah, karena murid Spensixteen dan para Readers udah pada keluar simpang 4 nya. Author udah digampar nih. Mending lanjut aja ya.

Teito : _"Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Doka towa no yasuragi. Koko wa yume no tochu de."_

Teito ft. Hakuren : _"Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku. Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku."_

Tiba-tiba, fanfic Author makin GaJe sejak kedatangan seseorang memakai jas putih, kemeja dalam berwarna biru, memakai dasi merah, bercelana panjang putih, bersepatu putih, bertopi putih berdiri di atap sekolahan di siang bolong yang sangat panas ini. Ajaibnya orang itu masih bisa ngejaga style ala orang mau ada pernikahan.

Kaito KID : "Ladies and Gentleman."

Hakuren : "Woi! Orang lagi lomba nyanyi, ngapain kamu dateng ke sini? Pake teriak-teriak segala? *protes*"

Kaito KID : "Kurang keras nih. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. *teriak-teriak sampe ada hujan buatan dari Kaito*"

Author : "Woi! Berisik banget sih lo?"

Author ngelempar Kaito KID pake sepatunya Ciel plus kaus kakinya yang udah 5 tahun gak dicuci itu.

Ciel : "Sepatu berharga gue! Oh, no! #lebay"

Kaito KID : *kena lemparan maut dari Author*

Kaito KID : "Gue mati! Gimana kalo gue mati, Author? Lo mau bertanggung jawab?"

Author : "Biarin, emang gue ada urusan sama elo?"

Kaito KID : *tepar di tempat*

Fans KID : "Author membunuh Kaitoku! Tanggung jawab!"

Author : "Ntar aja. Lanjut mas!"

Hakuren : _"Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Doka towa no yasuragi. Koko wa yume no tochu de."_

Teito : _"Itsuka subete modorite. Sora no hate hitorikiri. Anata ga matsu yasuragi. Hikari no ato nokoshite."_

Fans KID : "Udah sono. Ambil Kaito di atap."

Author : "Ya." *naik ke atap* *nyeret Kaito turun*

Kaito KID : "Kasar amat? Lembut dikit kek."

Author : "Cerewet! *simpang 4*" *ngelempar Kaito ke bawah*

Author gak nyangka loh. Meskipun Kaito udah sekarat tingkat akhir (?) ternyata dia masih bisa make hang glider'nya loh. Istimewa. Meskipun gitu Author gak mau tanggung jawab atas kecelakaan selanjutnya.

Kaito KID : "Good bye, my Lady. *kiss bye*"

Teito : "Ucapan selamat tinggal terakhir tuh."

Author : "Emang."

Lucunya lagi, Kaito KID yang selama ini biasa mengendalikan hang glider itu tiba-tiba nyangkut di pohon. Nasib Kaito emang bener-bener buruk ya?

Kaito KID yang nyangkut di pohon itu segera ditolong oleh Labrador.

Labrador : "Kamu nggak apa-apa? *nurunin Kaito pake tanaman hias (?)*"

Kaito KID : "Sama sekali buruk."

Author : "Arggh. Lanjut lagi nyanyinya. Dari tadi ke-jeda terus."

Teito ft. Hakuren : _"Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku. Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku."_

Hakuren : _"Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Towa no hikari nokoshite. Yurugi no nai tsubasa de."_

Teito ft. Hakuren : _"Towa no ai wo anata ni."_

Mbah Yayaya : "Wih, hebat. *keplok-keplok*"

Ayanami : "Hebat. Baru kali ini aku memuji 2 orang bodoh." (tapi kok malah kesemsem ya?)

.

.

.

_Wuuussshhhhh..._

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus disertai dengan bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Tetapi membuat semua orang satu sekolah kaget.

Author : "What happen?"

Ayanami : "Yo emboh lho?"

Author : "Lah, Ayanami-sama iku wong jowo tha?"

Ayanami : "Iyo. Kowe gak eroh tha?"

Author : "Yo gak eroh. Wong, sampeyan isih tas ngomong saiki kok."

Ayanami : "Oh, iyo seh."

Hyuuga (udah gak jual rujak) : "Biasa aja kalo ngomong. Kasian Readers'nya gak bisa bahasa jawa."

Katsuragi : "Lah itu. Ckckck."

Author : "Biarin! Dari tadi kok malah nyimpang sih? Kalo gitu back to story ae!"

_Back to story._

Author : "Apa itu? Ada angin dan bunga sakura yang berguguran melewati sekolah ini."

Konatsu : "Gak tau. Sebenarnya ini kan musimku." (Natsu : Musim Panas)

Author : "Iya sih. Argh, selidiki aja."

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang_ tak pantas_ disebut seorang bernama Ai Enma, si Mbak Neraka.

Sebastian : "Ai?"

Ai : "Sebastian?"

Author : "Kalian saling kenal?"

Ai & Sebastian : "Iya lah. Kita kan teman masa kecil yang udah 400 tahun gak ketemu."

Ai : "Sebastian, wajahmu tetap tampan seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Sebastian : "Rambutmu tetap panjang seperti kuntilanak ya, Ai?"

Kuntilanak (di atas pohon) : "Hatchii..."

Stop! Berhenti reunian di fic Author! Cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Ai : "Apa kau memanggilku?"

All : *tanda tanya gede segede gunung merapi dengan mbah Marijan di dalamnya (?)*

Author : "Eh, Mbak Neraka. Ngomong ke siapa sih? Di sini tuh ada ribuan orang yang mbak ajak ngomong."

Ai : "Saya tuh ya, mbak Author gak bisa nemuin satu orang di antara ribuan orang ini. Makanya saya tanya 'APA KAU MEMANGGILKU?' Dasar Author bego!"

Author : "Apa? Matiin tuh capslock! Ntar kena kutuk nih laptop!"

Ai : "Udah. *ngacir*"

Lalu Ai Enma duduk di pinggiran kolamnya Razette. Tapi ada satu orang yang malang banget nasibnya. Conan Edogawa yang dari tadi ada di belakang panggung lompat-lompatan mau liat Mbak Neraka.

Conan : "Arggh, gak keliatan. Sial, kenapa harus makan tuh obat sih?"

_Promosi :_ _Apapun makanannya, minumnya teh botol Sosro._

Kuroyuri : "Eh? Kenapa?"

Conan : "Itu. Gak keliatan ada apa. *nunjuk keramaian sambil lompat-lompat*"

Kuroyuri : "Ekh, benarkah? Alhamdulillah ya Allah (?), masih ada yang lebih cebol daripada aku. *sujud syukur*"

Haruse : "Wah. Selamat, Kuroyuri-sama. Terimakasih, Conan Edogawa."

Conan : "Apa? Aku disebut cebol sama si cebol? Terus... tau namaku dari mana?"

Haruse : "Itu. Aku sering liat kamu loh. Aku kan otaku."

Conan : "Aku merinding."

.

.

.

Karena di chapter 4 ini banyak kejadian aneh bin ajaib. Mending kita lanjutkan aja ke lomba selanjutnya.

Mbah Yayaya : "Yak, saya kembali lagi untuk membawakan acara. Lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba menari. Dipersilahkan Pak Kepala Sekolah dan para guru yang dari tadi dilupakan nasibnya oleh sang Author. Silahkan menaiki panggung."

Kepsek : "Assalamuallaikum. Kami di sini akan menari..."

Guru 1 : "Balet."

Guru 2 : "Berubah."

Akhirnya Pak Kepsek a.k.a Pak Stroke dan juga anak buahnya (?) tiba-tiba (bajunya) berubah menjadi baju balet serba pinky lengkap dengan rok supermini yang mekar, stoking pinky, dan bahkan bando bunga-bunga pink. Tak lupa juga sepatu balet yang sangat tipis itu.

Mbah Yayaya : "Silahkan diputar lagunya."

_Tung...tung...tung...ting...ting... Ting...ting... Tung...tung_

Pak Kepsek aneh bin ajaib itu pun menari balet pake acara jinjit-jinjit, trus muter-muter, bahkan sampe kepleset trus nutupin roknya yang kebuka. Haduh pak, siapa sih yang mau liat? Ogah deh.

Kepsek : "Lanjut?"

All : "Turun aja pak. Bosen liatnya. 'Kalo yang nari Author sih gak apa-apa.'."

Murid 1 : "Aneh, tadi mulutku kok ngomong gitu ya?"

Murid 2 : "Iya. *bingung*"

Author : "Itu kutukan."

Ai : "Yang ngutuk kan kamu. Contoh, Kaito KID kesangkut di pohon, sekarang udah ditolong sama Labrador. Trus, Ciel Phantomhive dia kehilangan sepatu satu-satunya dan kaus kaki satu-satunya. Sekarang malah para murid yang kamu kutuk. Ckckck, dosa loh. Ntar masuk neraka."

Author : "Berisik. Ngomong aja kalo sirik sama aku. Dari pada kamu ngomel kayak gitu, mending kamu diem aja deh. Dari pada kamu yang aku kutuk."

Ai : "Ya. Aku mau panggil temenku yang di neraka dulu."

Author : "Ha? Pake apa?"

Ai : "Tuh. *nunjuk mobilnya Pak Kepsek*"

Author : "Serius? Mana keretamu yang biasanya?"

Ai : "Keretaku rodanya lagi sakit kepala. Trus di zaman gini udah gak zaman pake kereta. Mending pake mobil aja."

Author : "Arrgh, udah sono jemput wae."

Akhirnya Mbak Neraka a.k.a Ai Enma ngejemput temen-temennya di neraka. Yak, kita skip soalnya nih fanfic mau nyeritain siapa aja udah makin gak jelas.

.

.

.

Mbah Yayaya : "Next. Black Hawks dari distrik 1. Silahkan naik."

Ayanami : "Terimakasih."

Konatsu : "Yakin nih, Ayanami-sama?"

Author : "Konatsu-kun, kamu tetep cakep di mataku. Kamu pake baju apapun tetep cakep. Sumpah."

Konatsu : *blushing*

Ayanami : "Kalo aku? *deathglare sok imut*"

Author : "Yaya, semua cakep. Tak terkecuali orang tua itu. *nunjuk Katsuragi*"

Katsuragi : "Apa? Aku orang tua?"

Author : "Iya lah. Gak sadar sama umurnya."

Kuroyuri : "Kalau aku sama Haruse, Ruu-neechan?"

Author : *kesemsem* "Sumpah. Kalian cocok jadi couple. Aku Cuma berharap kalau kamu cewek aja kok, Kuroyuri-chan."

Haruse : "Terimakasih."

Mbah Yayaya : "Dari tadi ngoceh terus. Mainkan."

Nge-dancenya sih bagus, kompak meskipun gak ada latihan. Tapi kok lagunya...

_Alay..anak layangan__  
><em>_Nongkrong pinggir jalan sama teman-teman__  
><em>_Biar kelihatan anak pergaulan__  
><em>_Yang doyan kelayapan_

Author : "Woi! Yang bener napa lagunya? Siapa sih yang milih?"

Ayanami : "Sing milihno lagu iki aku. Nape lo? Protes?"

Author : "E-eh gak jadi. Bahasa jawa campuran bahasa jakarta."

Yang bener aja Ayanami milih lagu aneh itu.

Kaito KID : "Hwakakak. Kualat sama gue!"

Author : "Lo diem aja!"

Conan : "Itu dia si KID! Kali ini aku akan mendapatkanmu!"

Kaito KID : "Apa?"

Conan : "Gue kan fans berat lo, Kaito KID. *merentangkan tangan sambi lari*"

Kaito KID : "Hiyaaa..."

Author : "Kualat lo sama gue! Udahan, back to story."

_Alay..gaya kayak artis..sok selebritis__  
><em>_Norak-norak abis__  
><em>_Dilihatnya najis aduh begitu narsis__  
><em>_Alay..jangan lebay plis_

Konatsu : *speechless*

Author : "Parah."

Karena yang waras di panggung cuma Konatsu aja. Author nyeret Konatsu turun dari panggung, ngegandeng terus meluk #buagh. Maaf, Author cuma bercanda.

Yang lainnya pada ngedance gak jelas. Apalagi Ayanami yang paling heboh, mungkin kalau digambarkan bisa jadi seluruh dunia bergoyang karena ulah Ayanami.

_Alay..kalo ngomong lebay__  
><em>_Dasar anak jablai..dilihatnya jijay__  
><em>_Alay orang bilang anak layangan__  
><em>_Kampungan gayanya sok-sokan_

Author : "Hiks. My fic very very RUSAK!"

Konatsu : "Bahasa campuran mana tuh?"

Author : "Gak tau. *nangis*"

Yah, karena Author gak mau ngerusak image Ayanami dan regu Black Hawks di mata para Readers, jadi Author skip yah.

Mbah Yayaya : "Yak, selesai. Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**Minna, akhirnya selesai nih chapter 4.**

**Maaf kalo garing segaring keripik singkong pedes a.k.a maici. Tapi gak tau juga sih kalo ada yang enjoy sama chapter 4 Author.**

**Maaf, update telat, banyak tugas, PR, lomba, ngurusin lomba di bulan November nanti. Ini aja keburu-buru, karena Author udah diprotes sama Readers setia.**

**Trus juga, katanya fanfic Author ini merusak mata, pikiran, dan hati seseorang. Benarkah begitu, Readers-sama?**

**Oke deh, Author udah puas curhat. See ya at next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, minna...**

**Author lagi hiatus sampe hampir 1 tahun..**

**Pada kangen sama Author kagak? (KAGAK!)**

**Fine! LO GUE END! #slapped**

**Yep, langsung aja. Author gak banyak bacot karena kasihan Readers pada mau baca nih fic.**

'**Dinikmati' ya #HENTAIMODE xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : "Akhirnya tarian aneh bin ajaib ala Black Hawks selesai. Fiuuh *niup angin dari mulut yang menyebabkan angin puting beliung*"

Ayanami : "Buset dah. Lo mau bikin nih sekolah ancur?"

Author : "Kagak. Ijyeehh... Ji-Ar (GR) amet lo?"

Ayanami : "Gak usah keminggris. Orang jawa itu harus pake bahasa jawa."

Author : "Itu bahasa internasional. Please deh, om, pakde, kakek."

Ayanami : "Apa? Gue yang seksi, macho, banyak fans gini dibilang 'om, pakde, sama kakek' ? gag banget deh."

Author : "Ntoh, OOC lagi."

Ayanami : "Sing nulis sopo?"

Author : "Aku."

STOP! BACK TO STORY, BAKA! #woy

_Back to story._

Author : "Loh, mana naskah gue? Woy! Yang nyolong naskah gue, gue golok loe! *ngomel sendiri*"

Kaito KID : "Author bego! Naskah loe nyangkut di hang glider gue. Ada syaratnya biar loe bisa ambil naskah loe!"

Author : "Ape?"

Kaito KID : "Singkirin nih kuntet dari hadapan gue! *tunjuk Conan*"

Kuroyuri : "Kalo kamu singkirin tuh anak, aku gak bakal memaafkanmu!"

Kaito KID : "Leh, kenapa? Apa salahku? Perlukah aku bunuh diri?"

Author : "KID! Loe masih waras kagak?"

Kuroyuri : "Pokoknya gak aku ijinin bunuh tuh pendek!"

Kuroyuri : "Haruse! Siapkan perlengkapan perang!"

Lalu, Haruse yang dari tadi jadi penonton setia adu mulut antara pencuri dan warsfeil langsung berdiri tegak sampai-sampai tuh badan jadi encok. Dia berlari ala serial drama Winter Sonata dengan alaynya teriak-teriak, bahkan sampai kesandung semut. Dia berlari terus hingga sampai di tempat tujuannya, yaitu WC wanita.

Author : "Wait! Dia cewek? OMG, demi apa kau cewek? *ditabok Haruse*"

Haruse : "Kau salah, Author. Aku bukanlah seorang cewek. Tapi aku adalah wanita rumah tangga."

Pernyataan Haruse yang seperti itu membuat Author tercengang, terpaku, terpalu, tertang, tersemen, terbatu, terpasir, dan terserah apalagi. #woy  
>Tiba-tiba...<p>

Kuroyuri : "HARUSE! LOE KEMANA AJA HA? GUE GAK PUNYA PULSA BUAT SMS LOE, TAPI LOE SEKARANG ILANG! APA MAU LOE HARUSEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *teriak-teriak di mic*"

Kaito KID : "WOY BERISIK LOE, CEBOL! *caps jebol*"

Kuroyuri : "JAGA MULUT LOE YA, POCONG!" #makjleb

Oke, sementara kita tinggalkan dua orang bodoh itu. Karena si Conan udah belajar renang bareng Razette. Biasa, di kolam ikan itu loh.

.

.

_Back to Ayanami_

Author : *barusan makein daster ke Wanita Haruse*

Ayanami : "Aduhai. Ibu tiriku. Kasihani lah padaku. Bagai anakmu sendiri, agar dapat kuberbakti~~~~~"

Author : "Perasaan aku pernah denger nih lirik ya? Tapi nadanya itu loh... Allahu Akbar banget."

Ayanami : "Rasan-rasan? Mau mati? Atau mau denger suara gue nyanyi lebih kenceng?"

Hyuuga : "Aya-tan. Maafkan kesalahanku. Aku tak ingin mati."

Ayanami : "Siapa yang nawarin elo, ha?"

Author : "LO GUE END... LOE GUE END... *ala iklan*"

Konatsu : "Kamu kenapa, Ruu-san? Abis kesetanan?"

Author : "Ah tidak apa."

Lalu, Author berjalan-jalan di dalam sekolah. Berkeliling sekolah hingga 100x, bahkan Author bertemu dengan orang yang sama sebanyak 1000x. Dan bahkan lagi, Author dibilang gak waras sama 100 orang yang sama (?).

Author : "Oke. Tujuanku tadi nyari hang glider KID yang katanya berada dalam pengawasan kepsek –ahem- pak Stroke (Kepsek : kali ini kau kukeluarkan! *masih pake baju balet*)."

Ciel *tiba-tiba nongol* : "Mbak, minta uangnya *ngemis*"

Author : "Walah walah. Malah ngemis. Minta uang babumu sono (Sebastian : gue butler o'on!)"

Ciel : "Nah! Kalo gue ketemu tuh butler bakal kuminta uangnya semua. Masalahnya dia ngilang kayak abis dimakan warsfeil. Sekarang gue tanya elo! Elo kan yang daritadi keliling nih sekolah? Sekarang dimana babu gue? DIMANA? Katakan, Author!"

Author : "Gag usah pake kuah, BEGO! Ngomong tuh tarik nafas napa? Masih kecil aja nyerocos kayak gitu! Kalau besar mau jadi apa kamu?"

Ciel : "Aku mau jadi presiden! Kenapa? IRI?"

Author : "Bukan itu maksud gue, CEBOLLLLLL!"

Lalu Author adu mulut dengan Ciel Pentolhive(?). Hingga akhirnya mereka saling menjambak –mirip sinetron. Tapi tunggu, mereka tidak hanya saling jambak. Mereka saling mencekik juga.

Dan, ketahuilah kawan. Aksi mereka berdua sudah menjadi tontonan wajib bagi regu Black Hawks. Yap, readers salah #plak. Readers, kalian tahu (Readers : bukan, kami tempe xD). Para anggota Black Hawks sedang menonton dengan memakan pop corn –yang entah mereka beli dimana.

Baik. Kita tinggalkan lagi mereka yang lagi bergaje-ria. Ayo kita mengintip keadaan suku(?) Gereja dan para tamu dari anime lain.

.

.

Castor : "Lalu. Kita sedang apa disini, Lab?"

Labrador : "Entahlah."

Teito : "Sepertinya acara di sekolah ini sudah selesai."

Hakuren : "Ah, gak juga~~"

Teito : "Kamu abis kesambet penyakitnya Author ya?"

Hakuren : "Ih~~ Sok tau deh. Ehmm... Aku jadi gemes sama kamu."

Hahaha, Hakuren jadi banci karena Teito durhaka sama Author. Rasain loe! #jder

.

.

Mbah Yayaya : "Baiklah. Kembali dengan saya. Yak, masih ingat kah kalian? Yayaya?"

Sayang sekali, mbah Yayaya dapat kacang dari 1 sekolah. Kenapa? Hoho, tentu saja nih acara udah selesai. Acaranya gak ada pengumuman menang atau kalah, tapi ada pengumuman bahwa SEMUA TOKOH ANIME YANG MASUK DISINI HARUS BERSEDIA MENJADI BUDAK DADAKAN!

Author *balik lagi* : "*ambil mic yang di tangan mbah Yayaya* Wahai kalian semua, tunduklah padaku. Kalian sudah kuberi peran bermain dalam fic ini. Maka dari itu, jadilah budakku! Muahahahaha *disumpel*"

Castor : "Tanya mbak Kunti..."

Author : "WTH! What you say? Kunti? Mau mati loe? Sini gue gorok!"

Castor : *mengacuhkan hujan buatan Author* "Itu tuh. Si Razette gimance?"

Author : "Oh, itu. Gampang. Dia bisa ngesot kok. Kalo gak bisa, Author punya kursi roda. Eh, tapi kalo mau minjem harus ada biaya tambahannya. Yaitu, bersihin seluruh sekolah dan seluruh rumahku. Gampang kan?"

Castor : "Gampang apanya haaaaa?"

Karena seluruh budak(?) sewaan Author mendengar perkataan ini, mereka langsung menyerbu Author. Author pun berlari hingga bisa nempel di dinding (?). Lalu, tiba-tiba pak Kepsek menghentikan semua ini. Baiklah, Author menyatakan bahwa Kepsek adalah pahlawan berbaju baletnya Author.

Kepsek : "CUKUP! Kalian semua bersihkan sekolah ini! Termasuk kamu, Author!"

Author : "What the! Aku gak jadi bilang kepsek adalah pahlwanku!"

Kepsek : "Bersihkan saja!"

Lalu, dengan begini kisah rusak Author pun selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Para penghuni sekolah pun menjadi budak cadangan(?). Inilah kisah SAD ENDING milik Author. Mana SAD ENDINGmu?

**Omake.**

Libelle : "Dengan begini, kita menjadi babu dimanapun. Malangnya nasib kita. Hiks."

Sebastian : "Sudah, makan dulu sanah. Ada mie ayam spesial tuh."

Athena : "Kamu kan iblis?"

Rosalie : "Dia harus disucikan!"

Lalu mereka mencelupkan kepala Sebastian ke dalam kolam air mancur Razette.

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Akhirnya nih fic tamat dengan indah(?) ya?**

**Hehe, Author lagi sibuk, Readers.**

**Jadi kalo mau req cerita, langsung PM Author yah.**

**Tapi Author gak menjanjikan bisa selesai dengan waktu cepat.**

**Nah, sekarang Author minta REVIEW buat penambah semangat.**

**Arigatou~~ **


End file.
